Age Is Just A Number
by Nicole779
Summary: Jason is Bella's older adopter brother. He is older tha her by five years making him tewnty three years old. What happens when he meets Seth Clearwater, a fithteen year old shape shifter?
1. Chapter 1

Jason was outside pacing. He had a bad feeling, and the feeling was the strongest right here in his yard. He paused for a moment when he heard noises in the woods. He turned around just as a young man or boy came out of the forest. As soon as he saw Jason, he collasped. Jason immediatly rushed to him and caught him before he fell. He picked up the unconcious boy bridal style and walked into his house, and he placed him on his own bed.  
Jason looked at him up and down and noticed a long laceration on his leg looking for any injuries. It was already stating to heal very slowly, but Jason could tell it's infected. He also had small cuts over him.  
Jason went to his bathroom and got out a large bag. It was like a giant first aid kit but better. Then, he wet to the kitchen and got a dish towel and a bowl of water. He went back into the room and sat the stuff down. He took the rag and clean his body of the dirt and blood. Then, he cleaned the cut on his leg using the medical supplies and bandaged it up.  
Jason dug threw his dresser to find some old clothes that the boy could fit. He had noticed they were about the same size in clothes. He finailly pulled the clothes on the boy.  
He groaned, and his eyes opened a bit. Jason noticed and smiled grimly at that. The boy tried to raise up, but Jason immediatly pushed him back down.  
"Your hurt real bad. You need to rest," Jason told him. Seth winced he felt in his leg.  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
Jason loosened his shoulders and shrugged. "I don't know what happened, but you have a long ass cut on your leg, that will take about a while to heal even with your fast healing."  
Seth looked at him. How did he know he heals fast? He decided to not worry about it for now. He looked around and noticed he had no idea where he was, and who this man is.  
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
"You're in my home, and my name is Jason. What's your name?"  
He lived outside of Forks. They pass his house each time they go or leave La Push or Forks. The house was a cozy cottage. It had a homey feeling to it. The feeling comforted him. Jason's scent strangely comforted him too. He smelt like trees, mint and old paper  
"Seth."  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Yeah, something to eat," he said attempting to sit up again. This time Jason didn't stop him. Seth's stomach growled loudly then causing him to blush. Jason chuckled and left the room. Seth heard shuffling and the microwave going off.  
Jason walked back int he room with a plastic bowl in his hand. The smell of it made him even more hungry. Jason gave him the bowl, and Seth began eating like the wolf he is.  
Jason sat at his computer. He was on his e-mail acount on Goggle. Seth noticed when he was done that Jason was sending an email to someone. He didn't read it even though he was capable of doing just that.  
"Do you need to call someone to pick you up of something?" Jason asked him without turning around. Jason turned around though when Seth answered yes. Jason got his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Seth.  
Jason sat back down at the chair and blocked out the conversation. Well, he did until he heard his name being called. He swiveled around to face Seth and raised a eyebrow.  
"Can you give them directions?" he asked looking emberassed. Jason nodded and took the phone.  
"Yeah," he answered back when a masculine voice asked was anyone there.  
"Where do you live?"  
Jason told him. About twenty minuetes later they arrived and left taking Seth with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and the rest of the pack were at the beach the next time they met. He was on the sand with someone. Another girl. She was beautiful too. Jacob immediatly recognized her. He used to sit with her at lunch before he turned into a wolf, and then he had to stay away form her. She had graduated that year.  
Jacob had always felt a pull to her. He decided to follow it this time instead of always ignoring it.  
"Hey, Elise," he said quietly. He was standing behind them, and they immediatly turned around. Elise's eyes widened, and she stood up. Jason did also.  
"Hey, Jacob," she said softly looking into his brown eyes. Suddenly all the feelings he had felt for Bella disappeared and replaced with his overwhelming feelings for Elise.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you," Jacob apoligized. Elise immediatly hugged him. She had always liked Jake dispite the silent treatment he had gave her.  
Jason decided to give them some privacy. He walked over to the group was eleven people four women three men. He recognized Sam, Jared, Paul, and, of course, Seth.  
"How's your leg?" he asked Seth. He shrugged.  
"Its fine," he said. Jason nodded. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around awkwardly.  
"I'm Emily," a woman with scars introduced when she was Jason looking at her.  
"I'm Jason. Jason Swan," he said in an James Bond way. Her eyes widened.  
"Your Charlie's son, aren't ya?"  
"Er, yeah. What did he tell ya?"  
"Nothing much. He just said his son was back."  
Jason sat down on the sand.  
"Where do you live?" she asked. Jason looked up.  
"On the edge of town."  
Jason looked at Seth. Seth was staring at him with a strange expression. A mixture of curiosity, fear and even emberesment. Seth wondered why Jason would not meet none of their eyes. He guessed he didn't like the intimancy of it, but he probably thought it might be another reason.  
Seth remembered Jason saying his wound won't heal that fast even with our healing. When he said that, Seth had expected he knew about them being wolves. Maybe that was the reason he wouldn't meet their eyes. He thought there was a possibilty that one of them could imprint on him. In all honesty there was a possibilty that one of them could imprint on him. There was nothing in the legends that said an imprint can't be someone of the same gender.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I play your piano?" Jason asked Edward. Jason was really bored. All the couples were being all couple-y. Edward chuckled hearing Jason's thoughts. He nodded though. Jason walked to the beautiful grand piano. He sat down on the bench and began to play.  
Jason began to play 'Hello' by Lionel Richie and sang it also. Bella got up and walked over to Jason. She and Jason loved this song growing up after a phase she had. This is the first song Jason learn to play when Renee put him through piano and singing lessons. He didn't need them. The teacher said he was a natural.  
Jason wasn't Bella's brother biologically. He was adopted when he was five, but he was left at Charlie and Renee's doorstep the year before. Anyways, he was messy black hair with dark blue and grey natural highlights with silvery blue eyes. He was tall at 80 inches high, or "6,8'. He was muscled but not mucsled gross. He had many tattoos.  
His disjointed family and his past had always affected him. He did poorly in school and eventually dropped out when he was sixteen with permission from Renee, but he did get his GED right after school. After he dropped out and disappeared for seven years. He just picked up his stuff and left in the middle of the night without a trace he ever lived there .  
When he came home, he was different. It wasn't unnatural that a teen changes espicailly after seven years. When Bella first saw him, she didn't recognize he. Then, she slapped him and then hugged him, which turned into crying. She had noticed that there was an unbearable amount of pain behind his eyes; she could tell he went through hell and back.  
Naturally, the song changed. He sung 'Soaked' by Adam Lambert.  
By then the whole family was in there with them. They marveled at his beautiful singing and piano playing. Also Bella's singing. They never knew Bella could sing. She used to sing all the time but hardly anymore.  
Jason finished the song and smiled at them. He looked at his watch suddenly remembering he had to be somewhere.  
"Oh, I got to go!" he said. He kissed Bella's check, grabbed his coat off of the coach, and walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was suprised to see Seth at his doorstep. He let him in immediatly though, and he quickly shut the door. It was freezing outside.  
"What are you doing here, Seth?" Jason asked.  
"I don't know," he said beginning to pace in his living room. Jason watched his movements concerned.  
"I just feel a connection to you, and it's driving me cazy!" he shouted. Then, he stopped as if someone just slapped him.  
"This might sound crazy, but let me look at your eyes."  
"What?" Jason asked bewildered.  
"Please," Seth begged. Jason paused at his desprete voice. He was curious too. He had also felt a connection to the young boy since he saved him in the woods. This happened over a month ago, and since then Jason and Seth had only seen each other once. But the connection had always lingered on the back of their minds.  
Jason looked up at Seth and into his brown eyes. The world seem to float away at that iment. The connection between Jason and Seth had made sense. They were soul mates destined to be with each other forever.  
Seth smiled a little bit dazed. Jason backed away at the shock he just experienced. Then, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Seth nodded.  
Jason sat on a couch and put a cover on him. He pointed to the place beside. Seth walked over there and sat right beside him. Jason stiffened. They were so close that their bare arms are touching. Jason scooted away a little bit and noticed Seth's hurt look.  
"Tell me about yourself," Jason said after a few moments of quietness.  
"My name is Seth Clearwater. I live in La Push with my mom and sister," he said shrugging. 'And I'm a werewolf.' Seth would have told him how old he was, but he had a bad feeling about it considering Jason was probably a full fledged adult. Jason smirked a little bit.  
"I told you to tell me about you, and I don't want to hear the insignifigant parts about you. I want to know about you. I want to know what makes Seth Clearwater tick."  
Seth blushed. Nobody ever wanted to know about him. Mainly because they already knew about him, but Jason was pratically a stranger, who was his imprint. His Jason.  
"What's your favorite color?" Jason asked.  
"Your eyes," Seth blurted. Its true. Jason had unnatural colored eyes. They were blue and silver. He thought they were beautiful colors, and they added to Jason's beauty. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"Why my eyes?" he asked getting a little closer to Seth.  
"Because they're dazzling."  
"Dazzling?"  
"Yeah, dazzling."  
By then their faces were right in front of each other. Their breathe was hitting each of their faces. Seth inched a little closer, and their lips met. Electricity raced through their bodies. It was the best kiss they had ever experienced. It was the only Seth had though, but he heard from the other imprint wolves that kissing your imprint is the best kissing you'll ever get. It really is intense and exciting, and Seth believes it now.  
Then, it was over just as fast. Seth bit his lip.  
"Woah," he whispered. Jason heard, and he nodded. Jason leaned in again and kissed him again. He depened the kiss and explored Seth's mouth. Seth put his hands in Jason's soft hair, while Jason put his hands on Seth's waist drawing him close.  
This time Seth pulled back.  
"How old are you?" Jason asked suddenly.  
"Fithteen."  
Jason let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.  
"You need to go. I could be thrown in jail if we'were seen together like that."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm twenty three years old. A minor and an adult can't be together."  
"Oh."  
He got up and opened the door. He cast one more look at Jason who was staring into space. Then, he walked away closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you want, Bells." Jason asked confused. Bella had insisted that they had to spend time with each other. She and Jason drove to Port Angeles, but she had stopped in a deserted parking lot. Bella turned to him. She had tears in her eyes, and she looked like she was going to have a crying attack.  
Jason wrapped his arms around and held her as she cried. He wondered what had brought this on. She lifted her head and looked up at Jason.  
"What's wrong?" he asked .  
Bella breathed in shakily.  
"I don't love Edward anymore."  
Jason just nodded. He had noticed the way she had acted around him. She alsways looked sad around him and longing. The longingnes made since now. She was longing to bne out of the relationship, or maybe she wanted to be with someone else. Jason was glad she could admit it.  
"Its okay. When did you start relizing that?"  
"When he got back, I started to relize that what I felt for him was just puppy love. I wanted to be a part of their world. Their dangerous world. I can't believe I wanted to be one of them. They kill animals and people." she explained then shivered.  
"Its okay, Bella. I still would have loved you even if became one of them. You're my little sister, biologically of not. It dosen't matter."  
"We're engaged," she said looking panicked.  
"Then, call it off. Tell them the truth. Edward dosen't want you to one of them anyways. He would understand."  
"I know!" she sobbed, "thats why hate to do it!"  
"Bella, it will work out in the end. You will find someone treats you right and won't break your heart like he did."  
"I think I already did."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. He's one of Jacob's friends. He's really nice and sweet."  
"Before you boyfriend jump, let your heart heal first."  
"Yeah. Speaking of boyfriends have you found someone yet?"  
"Not really," he hesitated. Bella noticed.  
"Who is he?"  
"Seth Clearwater."  
She gasped, "isn't he a little too young?"  
"Yes; he's fithteen, but when I first met him, I felt a connection. It was a strong connection."  
She gasped.  
"He imprinted on you, didn't he?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he your connection?"  
"Yes."  
Suddenly, she laughed.  
"I feel bad for you. You have to wait at least three years to legally date your soul mate."  
"Says the one who dated a corpse."  
She laughed a little.  
"I think its the imprint." she said suddenly. Tyler raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I think the imprint is making me fall out of love with Edward," she elaborated.  
"Someone imprinted on you?"  
"Yeah," she sighed, "his name is Embry. He, Jacob, and Quil are all friends."  
"Ouch! That must have pissed off Jake."  
"It did at first, but he imprinted on Elise so now he's got his soul mate."  
"Soul mate or not, Bella. You need to find someone is going to love you no matter what."  
"Maybe, Jace. You need to follow yor own advice. Seth is your soul mate, and ya'll need to love each other no matter what including age."


	6. Chapter 6

Jason walked into Emily's home and looked around. Most of the pack was there, and they were staring at Bella and Jason. They were glaring at Bella. They were wondering why leach lover was there. They were all in the living room except Seth and Embry, and they were about to be off patrol. Then, they came in, and they both saw their respective imprint. Jason didn't even so much as glance at Seth, but he could tell Seth was heartbroken, He could feel it.

"Bella has something she wanted to say to you all," Jason spoke up, "Its okay, Bells."  
Bella breathed in deeply and stuffed her hands in her pocket

"I called the engagment off. I can't marry him."  
Everybody looked shocked. Embry reacted first.

"Why?"

"I don't love him," she looked down at her feet. Then, there was a loud cheering. Embry was slapped on the back so hard Bella could almost feel it. A few of them congradulated her on coming to her senses.  
Seth walked up to Jason and beconded him to follow him. Jason hesitated, and he followed him. They both quietly slipped off. They went into the forest, when Seth stopped.

"I don't care," Seth spoke. At first, Jason was confused at what he meant.

"I'm to old for you."

"Age is just a number when it comes to love!" he declared.

"In the eyes of the law it is."

"Fuck the law! This is ours with me and you the law doesn't exist."  
Jason sighed.

"In three years we can be officailly together. But before we even think about dating. I want to know my mate more."  
Jason walked over to Seth and kissed him. Jason pressed him into the tree and deepened the kiss. Seth immediatly let Jason explore his mouth. Seth felt Jason's hand creep under his shirt. He shivered at Jason's cool touch. Seth had noticed that Jason was a lot colder than humans, but he was still warmer than vampires.

Seth pulled back, when he heard a phone go off. Their breathing was ragged. Jason's phone buzzed again. He got his phone out of his pocket and checked the text. He sent one back and put his phone back away.

"That was Bella. They were wondering where we were."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told them we will be back in a little while. Do you want to go cliff diving?"


End file.
